guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shards of Orr
Description The Shards of Orr is a 3-level Dungeon located south of Vlox's Falls placed in Arbor Bay. Though it is geographically much further away from Gadd's Encampment than Vlox's Falls, an asura gate in the Encampment enables you to directly enter it from an outpost. Quests *Lost Souls 18px *Finding Gadd Bestiary Collectors Qogg Monsters *'Undead' ** 24 Zombie Brute ** 24 Skeleton Archer ** 24 Skeleton Wizard ** 24 Chained Cleric ** 24 Skeleton Priest ** 24 Zombie Necromancer ** 24 Damned Crewman ** 24 Skeletal Hound ** Crypt Wraith (level 2) ** Shock Phantom (Level 2) *'Enchanted Weapons' ** 24 Enchanted Axe ** 24 Enchanted Sword Boss-like foes * 28 Cursed Brigand (Blinding Surge) * 29 Fendi Nin Rewards *When opened, Fendi's Chest spawns 1 item for each player (2 in Hard Mode) *Items rewards may be: **A Unique item exclusive to this chest: *** Fendi's Rod *** Fendi's Focus *** Fendi's Staff **A gold item ***Weapon exclusive to this reward chest: ****Suntouched Staff **Rare crafting materials ***Diamond ***Onyx Gemstone **A gold Polymock Piece *3000 Asuran reputation points for a first time completion in normal mode OR *4500 Asuran reputation points for a first time completion in Hard Mode Light of Deldrimor Rewards * lvl 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, level 1, near the steps to level 2 * Hidden Treasure near the dungeon key. * Hidden Treasure half way between the dungeon key and portal to Gadd's Encampment * lvl 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, level 1, near the Dungeon lock * lvl 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, level 1, beside the Beacon of Droknar at the exit to Gadd's Encampment * There are 2 Hidden Treasures, and 2 Dwarven Ghosts near the exit to level 2. * 2 Hidden Treasures in the graveyard on level 2 * 2 lvl 24 Dwarven Ghost allies in the graveyard * 2 Hidden Treasures next to traps on level 2 * 2 Hidden Treasures in the area that opens after torches are lit on level 3. * 3 Hidden Treasures in the dragon room just before the final boss on level 3. Walkthrough Level 1 The first level is straightforward: Fight your way to the dungeon key, area map and the collector and defeat the bosses then proceed to the stairs. If you don't defeat all 3 Elementalist-Bosses the door to the lock remains closed. If you start from Gadd's Encampment, you must also go to the other entrance and get Crewmember Shandra to follow you, or else the door to the dungeon lock will not open. Level 2 The second level requires lighting some Flame Braziers. *Defeat the Cursed Brigand in the first area and open the chest to obtain the Unlit Torch. Light it and take it into the circular graveyard room. Light all Braziers and a number of Shock Phantoms, Crypt Wraiths and enchanted weapons will spawn. Defeat them and continue. *Light the Braziers in the tiled room to make another Cursed Brigand spawn. That Brigand has the dungeon key. Proceed to the dungeon Lock and go to level 3. Level 3 *Level 3 has the most groups of undead. Proceed carefully and concentrated, because too much DP might make it impossible to kill strong groups of 8-10 undead. Use consumables if necessary. *There is a single Unlit Torch at the beginning of the level. It is the only one, so take it with you and light all Braziers you find along the way. Some unlit braziers are far apart from the next lit brazier, which might make it difficult to light them before the torch goes out; it is, however, possible without speed boosts. *Once you have lit all braziers, the Cursed Brigand carrying the dungeon key should spawn near the dungeon lock. *You will also get the message that a passage has opened when lighting the last brazier. Said passage is located at the very beginning of the level. It leads to a large, mostly empty hall with another Cursed Brigand at the end. Killing that brigand is strictly optional and not required for proceeding, so you might as well abstain from taking that considerable hike. However, there is 1 hidden treasure revealed by the Light of Deldrimor. Boss fight To kill Fendi Nin, the final dungeon boss, the party must damage him until his health is completely depleted. At this point he transforms into his "soul" form. You will have the opportunity to damage this form for a short period of time before he changes back into his normal form at full Health. The soul form does not regenerate Health, but whenever it spawns, 6 Damned Crewman will spawn as well at the last spot Fendi Nin was killed. Keep away from these, as they can inflict a lot of AoE damage in their area. Killing the soul form is the goal to clear the dungeon. An easy way to kill this boss is to pull him to the two flame turrets just outside his room - if done right, the turrets should help your damage considerably - even one is a significant boost. His adds will also take damage from the turrets, making them much easier to deal with - same with the spirits they summon. Oddly, the boss sometimes seems to summon his ghostly adds in the middle of the chamber he came from, instead of where he is at the time, meaning you only have to fight skeletons. Notes *The monsters in the dungeon are almost all undead; therefore holy damage is very useful. *The foes will apply many different conditions. *Minion Masters are not the best to take here - skeletons, plus the factor of explosive corpses by the necromancers, do not make it easy. *The enemy groups are well-rounded and typically consist of Monks, hammer Warriors, air/earth Elementalists, and Necromancers. Sometimes, Mesmers or Rangers join as well. * The more troublesome caster groups bunch together tightly making them a perfect target for AoE skills. The casters should be the priority target for the party. *The Skeleton Wizards carry Shock, and because they want to use it, they are highly aggressive once aggroed and will follow the party a lot further than the rest of their party. That makes them easy prey as soon as their Monks turn back. With this needle sting tactic (but, seldom seems to work without spending minutes on the task), most enemy groups can be broken down to manageable numbers, especially because Skeleton Wizards carry a lot of knockdown and blinding skills. *See this article's talk page for build strategies. *An easy strategy to defeat the large groups of undead in this dungeon is to take a group of at least 6 smiting monks, with Ray of Judgment and Arcane Echo. A well-coordinated group can have the monks hit with Ray of Judgment at the same time, causing massive (with six at the same time, over 1000) AoE damage. If some of the undead survive, arcane echo can be used to copy Ray of Judgment to finish them off. Category:Dungeons (Eye of the North)